slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonicKraken/The Derp Shop (2.0)
Shop Content Derpy Puffs - $1.99 A special, rainbow-colored cereal. Eating it makes you feel derpy. Traffic Cone - $0.99-4.99 (Price increases the hotter it is) A three-scoop ice cream cone. The top scoop is green, bottom is red, and the middle one is yellow. Abominable Spaghetti - $3.49 Spaghetti with snow on it instead of tomato sauce. Meatballs are made of ice. Illuminati Dorito's - $665.99 I think its watching me...help... Slipper - $999.99 A banana peel fashioned into a shoe. Buying it comes with a free badge that looks like a banana. Worth the price. Best Doll - $11.99 Appears to be a toriel doll. But with Mettaton's face. pun - Comes with every 10th bought item Every 10th buy, you get a piece of paper with a pun on it. Snail - $19.99 A pet snail. His name is Internet. True Clock - $0.99 to $11.99 depending on the time. Only has 4 marked times. Up - Bad Time Right - Pun Time Down - Muffin Time Left - Hug Time Copycat Mirror - $0.99 OR $99.99 Looking into it, you see yourself as a cat. (Inspired by a vocaloid song called "Copycat") But, if you're charged $99.99 for it, if you whack it upon your or somebody else's head and it breaks...The victim will lose all memories, and be stuck in their cat form from the mirror. Rich Shrimp - $49.99 per bucket (One bucket = 50 pieces of shrimp) Most delicious shrimp. Eat too much and you turn pink like a flamingo. Yay! Invisicloak - $49.99 Wearing this cloak can render you invisible! However, there's a switch inside the hood to make it have you not-invisible. This would be used to just wear the cloak as a normal one. It actually looks pretty cool. Panda - $41.99 A pet baby panda. Yay! Junk Food - $0.01 Roska's cooking. 'Nuff said. Echo Potion - $13.99 HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO BE AN ECHO FLOWER AND MESS WITH PEOPLE? WELL NOW YOU CAN! "Cupid" Equipment - $Varies Ship Arrows - $9.99 for 5 Ship arrows. Ship Potion - $9.99 for a medium bottle. Plus or minus $5.00 for large or small, respectively. Ship potion. Best hat - $19.99 Some stupid hat that Roska made. It looks like some weird UFO creature thing. Imagine an upside-down paper bowl with a dixie cup taped upside-down on it with black tape on the cup to resemble simple black lines as eyes. RIP Best Stick - Free A little gravestone. "Stick 2017-2017" Line down, "You were best stick." In memory of Roska's stick that some jerk broke. Rest in pieces. Cotton-Mind Candy - $15.99 Light-blue cotton candy like the kind you get at a fair or something. Eating it makes it hard to think, like you've got a splitting headache. Teleflag - $49.99 If you put down a Teleflag, only you can pull it out. Plus, you can teleport to this spot. Tellyvision Chip - $59.99 Insert this into a TV, and if somebody watches it, they'll be compelled to tell the truth if asked a question. And its name is a pun. Wooooow. Terroar - $10.99 It tastes like dirt, and appears to be made of dirt and magic. Eating it makes you look scarier, and gives you a "terra"fying roar. 10/10 Oreo - $9.99 for 1 bag (1 bag = 20) Oreo's that look like Wisp. Tastes like the ones that are chocolate AND vanilla. Maaaagic! PIANO! - $13.37 A piano with a sciencey design. THE SCIENCE SHOW-- Letter Balloons - $0.99 Each ($9.99 for all) He only sells these letters: D, E, P, R, and S. Anti-Sneko Spray - $4.99 Smells like various things Snekos don't like. Such as wet dog. Sanekillers Painkillers, but they kill your sanity. Squid Magic - $999 A jar of squid magic. Squid Magic can do practically anything. But it can be uncontrollable. Use with caution. Category:Blog posts